Dante Kaldun
DM Handle Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs Age: 18 Place of Origin: Andor with Shienaran heritage Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 15 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Dante Kaldun repeated the process of smithing he was so familar with. Heat, shape, quench, heat... There was something simple about the shaping of iron. Which suited him fine. (Let the complicated world be the province of my brothers) he thought idly. He should have been inside. Learning trade or something. He knew enough of it to not get a bad deal and that was fine with him. Removing the heavy leather apron he wore he picked up a iron bar and met the family armsmen out on the small training field in front of the manor. They trained every day. While he was not the best he was great with exercise. He took pride in his appearance and treated his body well. It didnt bother him that both of his brothers and even his little sister had a better education than he did. When Sandre had left he looked thin and sickly. He didnt want that for himself. When they started the women from the small village nearby came to watch as always. Some of them liked him and had made advances his way in which he kindly found another reason to be somewhere else. Maybe his eldest brother was smart enough in trade and the Game of Houses to be one of the most dangerous men in Caemlyn, maybe Sandre would one day be a great General, no one would question though that Dante would be the most loved. After the work out and a jump in the river Dane returned to the manor. His father was looking over a letter and looked up as Dante approached. "Your brother Sandre wrote... hes been in the Tower for a year now training." Dante looked at him straight faced. He didnt hate his brother, he just felt he had been abandoned. Sandre's letter was not the only one in his father's hands. "It looks like our little family secret it out... they are asking if any other males are available to train or go there for study I imagine." he stood then staring at the letter. "In exchange for our service a deal on a manor in Tar Valon and land to trade on will be set aside for us for purchase at a reasonable price as well some lands near our mines should we want to sell in Tar Valon... bloody persistent arent they?" Dante nodded. It was a deal too good to pass up. What the heck did Sandre do over there? It was a few months later Dante found himself packing for his trip to the white tower to start his new life there. His father and brother already were dealing with a Aes Sedai the family that decended from an Aes Sedai was once again being tangled up in the Tower. He travelled light in peasant clothes. Bandits were becoming more and more common and he didnt need any trouble on his trip over there. He had a scimitar on his side and was competent with it from training with the house men at arms every night. A horse of only medium quality so no one would be temped to steal it and large saddle bags that looked almost empty. It was all he decided to take. His father had said this generation of Kalduns had served the house well. Both houses in Shienar and Andor alike were prospering and new branches of the family were coming. His cousins in Shienar were all married and most with their second child. Sandre had apparently even found a woman he loved. His eldest was married and expecting their first. Only Dante was single in this case, though he was in no rush to be tangled up so. His view of Tar Valon was more like a dream. Interesting design and the massive White Tower over it all. The Tower Guards seemed to be plenty and were easily identifiable in their uniforms. He was surprised at the varied weapons. Approaching the yards he was set to begin his life anew. ***************************************** The meeting with Thera well... apparently no one enjoys that if you are doing it to be a trainee. Training was not easy. He was fine with the physical part of it all but struggled in the academics. Rumors had said Sandre had breezed through both which made Dante a little more than irked that that pasty skinned twig of brother could do that. The first time he saw Sandre though he saw second brother was no longer pasty white skinned or a twig. The man was enormous. Dante kept to himself for a long while until Sandre was raised and left on multiple trips away from Tar Valon and that is when Dante came forth and starting meeting people. By this time he had been on the yards for a full year. He had found the hand to hand combat classes were to his liking. He learned to use his body to be more effective with that and gave his fellow trainees waves of fists and feet in addition to his scimitar. It was like having a weapon on every limb. He had to choose the spring as his philosophy because of the uncontrollable joy he felt in combat. He always smiled despite any wounds he may have had. He began to pick up meditation and enjoyed training with the bow when he wanted to relax. After his Tower Guard ceremony he was stuck with another recently raised guard named Visar. The two have a competitive friendship and are both quick to capitalize on the other mistakes for endless hours of playful quips. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:Tower Guard Category:WS 15